ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Terror of the Saucer Race Series - The Life of Leo! The Miracle of King!
is the 50th episode of Ultraman Leo. It is the eleventh episode in the story arc. Summary Bunyo has come to earth! He may not have strength, but he's smart, as Leo may soon find out.. Synopsis Black Commander questions Black Star as to why no more saucers have been sent. Just then, an alien comes down from the sky and Alien Bunyo's human form appears. Thinking him weak, the attacker tells the alien to leave. Bunyo responds that he has both intelligence and a plan, if not power. Bunyo runs off, and soon detects Leo's signal. He fails to hide from Gen and the two battle, but when Gen is about to pursue him Tooru arrives. Gen then allows the alien to get away so as not to worry the kid. During a meal Izumi theorizes that Black Star is not after earth, but rather after Leo. Ayumi and Tooru say that they believe Black Star is after earth. Just then Sakiko is contacted because the exam room at the hospital has been ransacked. When she arrives, the human form of Bunyo grabs her.. The TV in the Miyama house suddenly shows Sakiko tied up, with Bunyo looming over her. He tells them they have to come to him and not call the police, or he'll kill her. Izumi says that Leo must be nearby, or else he would not attack them. Gen rushes out to save her, and is followed by Tooru, Ayumi and Izumi. When Gen enters, Bunyo tells him he will trade Sakiko for the ultra. Gen agrees, and is tied up. Izumi, Tooru and Ayumi rush in and untie Sakiko, but are too late. They look out the window just in time to see Bunyo dragging Gen away very quickly. Bunyo takes Gen to Black Directive. He manages to transform into Leo, but bound by the space rope is unable to grow into a giant. Meanwhile, Sakiko tells the others she knows that the man who captured her was an alien because his body was not human. Ayumi suspects Gen is Leo but none of the others consider it. Inside a frozen area, Leo is beaten by Bunyo. He is frozen solid and Commander Black approaches him with a saw and cuts him into pieces. Tooru hears Gen's voice tell him goodbye, and to bury him on earth. He tells him that his presence may have brought trouble to earth. He tells Tooru the location and to come bury him on earth. That morning Tooru buries Leo, and tells Ayumi. Just then Commander Black announces to the world that Leo has fallen. He sends Bunyo on a rampage as people free, but the Miyamas stay strong until Tooru and Ayumi reach them. They tell the two Leo is dead, and Sakiko hastens them inside. Ultraman King then proclaims that as long as even one person is left on earth who loves Gen, Leo should not die, no matter how painful life is. He fires a beam of light down upon on Leo who rises from his grave. He attacks the alien, who is soon easily defeated as Commander Black screams in confusion. TBA Cast TBA Suit Actors TBA Ultras *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman King Aliens *Black Directive *Alien Bunyo DVD Release *Ultraman Leo Volume 13 features episodes 49-51. Leo13.jpg|2006 Release 51UVJOLSgzL.jpg|2011 Release Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Leo